Rightfully mine
by TaintedGemini
Summary: Sequeal to Can't have him! Rinoa wants her revenge Slash SeiferxSquall


Title: Rightfully Mine

Author: Tainted Gemini

Pairings: One-sided Rinoa/Squall Seifer/Squall

Disclaimer: Square Enix own Final Fantasy VIII

Summary: Sequel to can't have him. Please read that one first. Rinoa's waking up and she wants her revenge. I'm doing this slightly different from the prequel. Any part that concentrates on Rinoa will be from her point of view as before but otherwise it'll mostly be 3rd person with the odd 1st person from squall.

Edited: 5/5/2012 hope I fixed most of the errors;

Prologue

In the Darkness: Rinoa

There is something so very calming about the night sky. After I became a sorceress, I thought that it was kind of reassuring in a way. You are already surrounded by darkness, so what is there to be afraid of anymore? I like the darkness now; it is like an old friend. A friend that is always with me and it would never ever leave me. I used to love the stars they used to light my way but now I resent them because they pierce the darkness and I think they must hurt it. I especially hate shooting stars because they remind me of him. I do not want to think about him ever. He was my light once and he pierced my heart with his betrayal just like the stars pierce the dark. He left me to live in darkness, I hated it at first, to be completely shut off from everything but soon it stopped hurting altogether and I came to appreciate its safeness.

I do not know how long I have been like this now but I do know that the light has begun to intrude on my solitude. It began with little flashes of light and then I began to see him. It was odd, it seemed dreamlike these visions. I slowly began to realize that these visions were in fact dreams; to be precise they were his dreams. I found to my delight I could influence them, I could control them. It has been fun, I have to admit to make him hurt over and over again, like he made me hurt. The only problem is it is only in his dreams and that is just not enough. I want to make him hurt while he is awake too, him and that dog of his. The one who stole him from me, I want to hurt him too, oh so much. Oh the fun I could have with them, the ways that I could hurt them. I am not cruel, I am not mad, I am just very bitter. Do I not deserve my revenge? If I am a bitter twisted person, then it is because of them. They made me like this.

They made me this way so I am going to do the same thing to them, fairs fair is it not? Unfortunately I am still stuck in this void but I can feel my powers grow every single day and soon I' will be strong enough to break out of here for good. Then nothing will stop me from taking my revenge on them. Revenge on both of them and then the rest of the World. My friend the darkness is singing to me, it must be time for my nightly visit. I wonder what horrors I should inflict on him tonight.

Balamb Garden: Squall

Ever since I failed Rinoa, ever since I let them trap her in that evil contraption, ever since I failed in my duty as her Knight, I have been having these nightmares. I am afraid to sleep which is beyond ludicrous. I am the commander of Balamb Garden, I have faced an Evil Sorceress and won but I am afraid of my nightmares. I tell myself to toughen up but the truth is this is so much worse than any War because the War brought out the best in me the dreams bring out in the worst in me. They show me what a lost selfish cowardly little child that I am. I spent my life ignoring all the people that cared about me because I was so afraid of losing them. How pathetic is that? Rinoa loved me, even though I was like that, and what did I do to thank her? I loved someone else, I strung her along, I made her go insane and then I had her imprisoned. I was not a good lover, I was not good friend to her, and I was not even a decent human being when it came to her.

I wanted to love her I really did. She was everything I wanted in a lover or to be truthful she was everything I thought I wanted. What I really wanted was Seifer and I have him now but I cannot be happy about it. I cannot be happy because when I believed I could not have him, that I did not want him anyway, I took advantage of an innocent girl. A girl that truly loved me and really needed to be loved by me and I could not do that. I should have let her go, she could have found someone who could have loved her like she deserved. She could have found someone who could have protected her better than I ever could have done. She is gone now, lost in the darkness and it is my fault. I have been pulling away from Seifer lately and I can see the hurt in his eyes as I do so. He deserves better than me. I will only end up hurting him like I hurt her.

I know he will not give me up without a fight and that makes me happy. I have always wanted someone who would stay by my side no matter what but it cannot be that way. I will mess it up eventually and he will be the one that pays for it. I love him too much to let this happen. My happiness does not matter as long as he is safe and happy then I will be fine. He does not see it that way of course. He is always been stubborn but then again so am I. I have to break it off, I know this but I am finding it hard to let go of what we have. He makes me happier than I have ever been. I feel safe with him. I can be myself with him. Only at night all that happiness and feeling of safeness evades me and the fear comes to reside in me. My eyes are heavy, sleep is coming. Help me Seifer.

The Dream world- 3rd person

The night sky is full of stars, the darkness of the sky and the light of stars seem to be alive in a violent dance. Squall lays on the barren plane a silent figure, the only witness to the on-going battle between light and darkness. He used to care once about who would win, the light or the darkness but he had grown weary of this. It seemed pointless now, because he knew, neither would win. The battle was the only thing that could truly be called eternal. He was not alone anymore; he could feel the dark hateful being appear. He felt trapped and useless against it, and he did not even know what it was in the first place. That is what made it so frightening, he could not name it, and that has always been man's greatest fear, the unknown. The dark sky seemed to feed off his fear growing steadily as it seemed to crush the stars.

"Is that you, Squall?"

A small voice called him. He got to his feet quickly his body tensing in preparation for an assault but it did not come. The voice came from a tiny girl, her short brown hair seemed to hide her face but Squall knew her, he would know her anywhere.

"Ellone?" he asked with trepidation.

"I hate you" the little girls voice seethed with the profess hatred.

"Why?" he asked his voice filled with misery.

"I had to leave because of you. I wanted to stay at the orphanage with Matron but I had to leave because I couldn't stand being near you. You were a clingy selfish little thing. I detested you but you got to stay while I had to leave. I hate you! She yelled her face finally showing twisted with emotion of a level no child should know.

She disappeared as quickly as she appeared, leaving Squall to sink to his knees in misery.

"I took you in and what did I get in return?" an older voice asked.

He looked up to meet the eyes of Matron. The normally serene looking woman looked quite demented.

"No answer Squall? That is okay Squall I will tell you why. I received a Sorceress power that is what I got. I took them so you would not have to. I was taken over body and soul by that bitch and what do you do? You tried to kill me Squall. I hate you!" She screamed before also disappearing.

Squall just stared after her; this was a regular feature in his dreams.

"If that is what you do to the people who raise you, then I am glad I did not" a man's voice came from behind him.

Laguna Loire, his father walked around him coming, to stand in front of him.

"Then again Squall I never wanted to really. You took my Raine from me; I could never forgive you for that. You are not my son, you are not anything Squall. Do everyone a favour and just disappear." The older man said viciously before he too disappeared.

Four figures replaced him, his friends stood before him, contempt written on their faces.

"I cannot believe I thought I was in love with you" Quistis said shaking her head.

"You are no hero" Zell accused.

"It's your fault Trabia was hit" that was Selphie, her accusation hurt.

Irvine just shook his head.

"I hate you" They said in unison.

They disappeared replaced by the tall blond figure of Squalls lover.

"I do not love you Squall, never have never will. I despise you, you are weak and useless. You are good in bed though. I will let you be my little whore if you want!" Seifer smirked before he too disappeared.

Squall was crying at this stage and he couldn't seem to see past his tears. A gentle hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Oh Squall do not cry. You are only showing them what they already know, that you are weak" it was Rinoa, she was always last.

"I am so sorry Rinoa. I know what I did to you was unforgivable" Squall cried

"It was terrible. I loved you and you betrayed me. Now I hate you like everyone else does" Rinoa taunted.

Pain shot through his body making him crumple in agony. He could hear Rinoa laugh at him in pure insanity.


End file.
